Wing of Madness Born a Monster, Died a Monster
by Takers Hidden Soul Mate
Summary: Sephiroth never knew his past. So when he finds out about Jenova, what really goes on through his mind as he snaps, goes mental and evil? Find out. Rated T.


**Wing of a Monster- Born an Abomination, Died an Abomination**

**A/N****: Hello its me Takers Hidden Soul Mate. First off I love the Final Fantasy series. I probably would play every game they made except for 11 cause i have to pay to play. Sephiroth's madness intrigues me so I decided to write a P.O.V about it. Enjoy! :)**

_I saw...to my horror these creatures confined...in the__mako. I always knew mako was infused in us...just not like this_

_'Is it so wrong to be strong like I am?'_

_'Am I human?'_

_'How come I dont have parents?'_

_'What happened to the parents humans are supposed to be nurtured by?'_

_'Why have I never seen my fathers face...haha I cannot even tell if I had one only a Mother'_

_'Am I human?'_

_'Why did Mother not survive my childbirth?'_

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

_'Was I supposed to be this way?'_

_'Have no one?'_

_  
'...'_

_'Dont I have friends?'_

_'Angeal...Genesis...Zack...Cloud...even Tifa'_

_'Are they not...'_

_'Precious to me?'_

_I kept wondering as Zack looked around in equal horror..actually i believe I am more horrified than him._

_He asked me if this Jenova stuff is related to Mother. _

_'How am I supposed to know?'_

_'I dont know...'_

_I respond it seems so, but I also remind him every average level SOLDIER gets infused with mako energy, although their not monsters._

_'Wait...'_

_'It cannot be...'_

_'I am human...'_

_Zack asks me since he is average, what about ME?_

_..._

_...I dont know how to answer..._

_'...Mother was she a monster...?'_

_'NO...she is not'_

_'Genesis is a monster not I'_

_'I dont have a wing so...Im not...'_

_' Im not...'_

_'Im not'_

_'Zack...am I monster?'_

_I ask him that but then a Fire spell comes flying towards us. I draw my Longsword Masamune but Zack is downed._

_'Hmm my old friend...'_

_'Maybe he will answer what I am mixed up about.'_

_Genesis says that...I was infused with Mothers cells at birth but..Mother came from a space rock._

_'Am I just a monster?'_

_'No Im not a monster'_

_'I am a monster'_

_'I am human'_

_'I want to find answers...'_

_'Im going to go...crazy..'_

_'CRAZY?'_

_'I Sephiroth go crazy?'_

_'No I shall not i will find out the answers.'_

_As Zack defeated the copy, we left...with more thoughts then ever_

_I go to the Shinra Mansion and I immerse myself in the books for answers_

_'Yes I locked myself up!'_

_'I will not leave until I fully understand!'_

_One book says about Ancients_

_Another about a Promised Land!_

_'Am I supposed to do this?'_

_'Was Mother a leader did she want me to continue her legacy?'_

_'...Perfect Planet?'_

_'...Perfect Monster..'_

_'Monster...'_

_'Monster'_

_'Human'_

_'No...Im human'_

_'Nothing but a Monster'_

_'Im a Monster right?'_

_'What do monsters usually do?'_

_'Revenge, world domination'_

_'7 days...'_

_'Friends...'_

_'No friends'_

_'They have become angels or human'_

_'Monster'_

_'MONSTER!!'_

_'MONSTER!'_

_'AGH MONSTER!! I NEVER WAS HUMAN HAHAHA I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A MONSTROSITY!'_

_'Angeal...Zack...Cloud...even Genesis are more human than I'_

_'My MISSION...to create a new planet...'_

_My bloods boiling...I- want to know...WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THIS BEFORE!!_

_'WHY COULDNT I BE HUMAN!!'WHERES MY WING??'_

_I drop the last book...I know all now_

_'Shinra you are not my ally...'_

_'NO ONE IS'  
_

_'MONSTER'_

_'ONE WINGED MONSTER'_

_'ANGEL!!'_

_'ANGEAL...ZACK...CLOUD...GENESIS...TIFA...SHINRA!!'_

_'I HATE YOU'_

_'I HATE EVERYTHING'_

_IM WALKING...I DONT CARE ANYMORE I DONT FEEL...I am now in the Nibelheim Square...the people...the FILTHY HUMANS!! THE FILTHY SOLDIERS AND SHINRA!!_

_'What is a Monsters usual objective!?'_

_'World domination...'_

_'Revenge'_

_**'BOTH'**_

_'WHAT DOES AN ANGEL OR MONSTER DREAM OF?!'_

_'TO BE HUMAN!!...??'_

_'...I beg to differ!!'_

_' I will carry my wing...HAHAHAHAAHaAAA!!'_

_...blank words...as I set this worthless village aflame, the tip of my blade smearing blood and slashing filthy humans_

_...HAHAHA...LOOK...INTO...MY EYES...TIME TO TURN MY BACk..._

_...ON..._

_EVERYTHING...I HATE..._

_**EVERYTHING**__..._

_**A/N: Well howd you like? Im experimenting I hope you guys like it. R&R please :)**_


End file.
